


Grocery Store

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humour, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: coolkakashisama asked: Hi moor! Can I get kakasaku meeting at a grocery store for the first time? Kakashi is buying shampoo for his pups and Sakura’s buying the same but for herself ☺️





	Grocery Store

In the middle of putting her leave-in conditioner in the cart that night at the grocery store, Sakura’s hand stilled. 

_ Wait a minute.  _ She recognized that chakra signature.

With a glance to her left Sakura recognized the sky-high tuft of silvery hair that belonged to her former sensei. 

Sensing Sakura’s eyes on him, Kakashi turned to Sakura, tilting his head.

“Yo!” Kakashi said from behind his mask, waving at her. “I see Tuesday night deals bring out all the smart shoppers.”

Sakura relaxed. It seemed Kakashi was in a playful mood. 

“Well, if you can time it right, there are other, non-advertised discounts too. If you get to the fish counter between seven thirty and seven forty-five, there’s a fifty percent discount on sauri and white fish,” said Sakura. “They close up at eight.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “Sauri?”

“Mmm-hmm,” nodded Sakura, knowing it was one of his favourites. “Coincidentally, soy sauce is also on for half-price. The good stuff.”

“Kikkoman?” breathed Kakashi.

“The. Best.”

Kakashi mock-pressed a hand to his chest to mimic a light swoon, making Sakura smile.

“May I ask a more personal question?” Kakashi’s visible eye fell on Sakura’s headband.

Somewhat wary, though curious, Sakura arched a brow in Kakashi’s direction.

“You aren’t going to ask something perverted, are you?”

Cheeks pinking, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. “No, no, not at all. I just noticed your hair is very healthy.”

“My hair?”

“Ah. With all the work in the hospital, training, and with missions, what do you use? It’s so nice and shiny. And manageable.”

Brows furrowing, Sakura stared at her former sensei. Then up at his hair. Then back at him again.

“I think you may need a more professional touch,” said Sakura, aiming for a delicate, tactful approach. “Ino may be a more knowledgeable source to ask.”

“But your hair smells nice.”

Sakura’s cheeks warmed at his genuine compliment, just a little.

Turning away from Kakashi, and tucking a loose lock of rose hair behind her ear, Sakura focused on the rainbow of bottles that lined the shelves in front of them.

“Well, this is what I use most often,” said Sakura, pulling a white bottle with a cute blue-and-pink label from the shelf to their right. It had a smiling strawberry on the top corner. “It has a very natural scent, and it’s very light. I use this with a leave-in conditioner.” Lifting the familiar yellow-and-teal bottle from her cart, Sakura showed it to Kakashi. “And sometimes I use this and this, if I need more to repair damage.”

“Like the extended stays in Suna?”

“And fiery wreckage, which tends to happen when a certain someone loses his temper,” grumbled Sakura, ending on a sigh. “Does this help?”

Kakashi looked at the bottle Sakura had shown him. Yes, this one looked familiar. For bouncy, clean, shiny and manageable fur.

“This is what I was looking for. Thank you very much!”

“Happy to help, Kaka-sensei. Anything else?”  
  
“No, this will make Pakkun very happy. I can never remember what his favourite shampoo is, but he reminded me it’s the same one you use. You were very helpful.”

With a wave and an eye-crease grin, Kakashi strolled off to the cash.

Sakura just blinked.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
